Una noche fría junto a ti
by AlmuRL08VocaloidIE
Summary: Invitar A Un Amigo A Tu Casa Está Bien, Lo Que Te Resulta Incómodo ES Que Ese Amigo Tú Lo Ves Como Alguien Más. Goenji&Fubuki.


**Hola! Hace tiempecito que no me pasaba por FanFiction y ya tenía ganas de pasarme! /pose victoriosa/ Y bueno, tenía ganas de subir este Fic aquí :D Porque ya lo subí en otro lugar ¬3¬ .:nomegidas:.**  
**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario sería Yaoi de pies a cabeza, mientras no sea Yaoi; es de Level-5**

* * *

_**(Shuuya Goenji x Shirou Fubuki)**_

_**Una noche fría junto a ti**_

POV. Goenji  
Estábamos todos en el entrenamiento, y yo, como de costumbre evitaba mirar hacia atrás para no ver a "cierta" persona que siempre me distrae en los entrenamientos y al final acabo siendo yo el golpeado, no el que golpea.  
-Goenji, ¡tuya!-escuché la voz de Endou y no dudé un segundo en mirar atrás y coger el balón con mis pies. Pero. Allí estaba él, ese chico que me traía tan loco desde los últimos 5 meses, y estaba hablando con Hiroto y Kazemaru, que no me extraña. Quité el pensamiento de seguir mirándolo de mi cabeza y corrí a la portería donde estaba Tachimukai.  
-¡Vamos, Goenji-san, pararé tu disparo!-él siempre tan decido y confiado; se nota su admiración a Endou.  
-¡Agh! ¡Tormenta Explosiva!-grité justo antes de patear el balón con fuerza y que se dirigiese a la portería envuelto en llamas.  
-¡Mano Demoníaca!-realizó la técnica original del abuelo de Endou; Daisuke Endou, pero ahora era original de mi amigo. No pudo parar mi disparo, iba demasiado fuerte, si lo parase haría un medio ridículo y no quería que "él" me viera haciendo el ridículo.  
Él y Hiroto salieron juntos con el balón en los pies; seguramente tirarían con su técnica. Y no estaba equivocado, me quedé embobado al ver como la realizaba. Ver esos cabellos plateados moviéndose al compás de su velocidad era toda una visión para mí. Pero yo quería más. Definitivamente sé porque mis amigos me califican como pervertido, pero, no me molesta en lo absoluto.  
-¡El Nacimiento!-cuando escuché eso quedé todavía más embobado de lo que ya estaba. Hiroto era invisible para mí, al único que miraba es a mi querido Fubuki.  
-¡Mano Demoníaca!-Tachimukai seguía intentándolo, pero no paraba ni una. Bueno, o por lo menos era o que yo veía. Al anotar gol, Hiroto y Fubuki se tomaron de las manos, y, obviamente, yo estaba explotando de celos. Y ahora también sé porque me llaman celoso.  
¡Vamos, Shuuya! Recuerdo lo que tu hermana te dijo "Invítalo a casa, no tendrás problemas. Él te dirá que sí". Creo que, por primera vez, haré caso de lo que dijo mi hermana, después de todo, ella fue quien me ayudó a aceptar mi sentimientos junto a Endou y Kidou.  
Luego del entrenamiento no dudé un segundo en ir a hablar con él y preguntárselo.  
-Hola, Fubuki...-saludé como pude, seguro que me veía estúpido.  
-Ah. Hola, Goenji-kun.-me saludó de una manera muy tierna. Esa sonrisa que siempre me cautivaba, no podía evitar la mirada de esos orbes azul aqua grisáceos. Realmente estoy enamorado.  
-Me preguntaba si...te gustaría venir a mi casa a pasar la noche...-noté como mis mejillas ardían. Él desvió un momento la mirada, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo rosado.  
-Me parece bien.-me sonrió de nuevo.-Espera a que me despida de Hiro-kun y Kaze-kun.-y así fue, se alejó un instante de mí. Me parecía eterno. "Hiroto"...ese nombre ahora me causaba celos. Vi como se despedía de los dos con un abrazo cariñoso a cada uno, y, como no, él de Hiroto fue más cariñoso. Como desearía haber sido Hiroto en ese momento. Volvió a acercarse a mí y nos fuimos. Juntos y solos.  
Primero había un silencio incómodo, solo se escuchaban nuestras pisadas y algún que otro auto que pasaba por ahí.  
-Eeemm...G-Goenji-kun, espero no te molestes pero, ¿por qué me has invitado?-no me molestó nada de nada, sino que no sabría que responder.  
-Después del entrenamiento es muy tarde, me daba miedo que caminaras solo por las calles peligrosas de Inazuma. Un tipo feo de cabello rosa chile podría estar acechando.-Shirou soltó una risa agradable. Parecía que lo que había dicho le hubiese resultado divertido.  
-De nombre Ryugo Someoka, ¿no?-me preguntó divertido.  
-Así es.-los dos comenzamos a reír.-Es demasiado feo, no quiero que te pegue esa fealdad y mucho menos que te haga daño.  
-Me alegro haber aceptado venir...-susurró mirando al cielo, todavía estaba el Sol, pero pronto se iría.  
-Sí...-susurré igual que él. Un viento y un sonido de arbusto moviéndose nos hico ir aún más rápdido.-¡No! ¡SlenderMan nos matará!  
-O pero; Jeff the Killer.-parece que a él también le gustaba ese tipo de tonterías. Unas pisadas tras nosotros me hizo despertar de mi trance de ver a Fubuki. No me atrevía a mirar atrás, así que solo atiné a tomar la muñeca de mi acompañante y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó asustado.  
-Alguien nos sigue y tengo un mal presentimiento...-le respondí intentando mirar hacía atrás. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, nuestro acosador seguía atrás persiguiéndonos.  
Vi un cruce en la calle, así que me dirigí por ahí. Se veía un callejón oscuro, me adentré con Fubuki allí y lo abracé para apegarlo más a mí y que no nos moviéramos ninguno de los dos. No me di cuenta de que su cara estaba más que roja hasta que lo miré de reojo, notaba su respiración sobre la parte mi camiseta que cubría mi pecho. Él notaba a mía en su frente, cualquiera diría que le estaba besando. Vi a nuestro agresor corriendo por la calle donde estaba nuestro callejón. No dudé en salir cuando se fue.  
Ya en mi casa nos encontramos a Yuuka leyendo el manga de "Junjou Romántica" y "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi".  
-Hola, Shuu-niichan, Shi-chan.-nos saludó sin despegar ojo de su manga. Rato después comimos y todo eso. Pero, me daba la impresión de que algo faltaba.  
-¡Se me olvidó por completo!-grité a todo pulmón.  
-¿Él que?-me preguntó sentado en mi cama.  
-Pues, tu pijama.-me daba golpecitos en la pared con mi frente, después estaría roja.  
-Oh...pues no sé. Ya no puedo regresar después de lo que nos ocurrió...-me dijo con un dedo en sus labios. ¡Agh! ¡Shuuya Goenji no caigas en la tentación de esos hermosos labios rosados y entre abiertos!  
-Ten.-le tiré una camiseta mía del antiguo Raimon.  
-Pero, ¿no es tu equipación de Raimon?  
-Sí, claro, pero la antigua, ya no la uso, a parte de como recuerdo.-le respondí apoyándome en la pared.  
-Entonces, me la pondré...-se fue al baño. Luego de dos minutos salió y vaya si le quedaba grande. Le cubría poco más arriba de las rodillas, me dejaba poco a la imaginación, se veía muy...¿cuál es la palabra? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Sexy!  
-¿Qué te parece si dormimos los dos juntos afuera en el balcón?-le propuse sonriendo. Él asintió y nos fuimos allí a dormir. Los dos juntos. En este momento estaba pensando que si Hiroto estuviese viendo esto, estaría muy jodid*.  
Nos recostamos en el colchón que había puesto ahí. La noche estaba realmente fría y se notaba porque él estaba temblando  
-¿No venías de Hokkaido? Esto no es nada comparado con el frío de allí.  
-Ya sé, pero una vez acostumbrado al calor de Inazuma perdí mi costumbre a lo frío.-me decía entre tanto temblar.  
-Ahora vuelvo.-me levanté un momento y cogí mi típica chaqueta naranja, la que tenía cuando estaba escondido en Okinawa. Se la entregué y él, un poco confundido se la puso.  
-A-arigattô, Goenji-kun.-me sentía el adolescente más feliz del mundo cuando me decía "Goenji-kun".  
Nos quedamos mucho tiempo observando la noche, las estrellas hermosas. Si quieres saber cuanto te amo, Fubuki, cuenta cada una de las estrellas que hay en el universo.  
Sentía sus piernas chocar con las mías, a veces nuestras manos se tomaban, pero rápidamente las apartábamos sonrojados. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Estaba demasiado "caliente" como para aguantar, así pues, me puse encima de él y mis manos a cada lateral de su cara. Fubuki estaba rojo hasta las orejas y, ni que decir tiene, que se veía muy sorprendido.  
Tenía sus labios entreabiertos y no le di más vueltas al asunto, me lancé a probarlos. Sentía como si alguien nos observara, pero no le di importancia. Shirou, al cabo de unos 10 segundos, pasó sus manos por mi cuello, yo si que estaba sorprendido, pero mi mayor sentimiento era la felicidad. Sentir ser correspondido es el mejor sentimiento que uno puede llegar a tener, sobre todo si es la mejor persona del mundo.  
Nos separamos jadeando.-Shirou Fubuki, ¡te amo!-grité como pude, soltando todo el aire que me quedaba.  
-Y-yo-yo t-tam-tambien t-te a-a-amo...-tartamudeó sonrojado y desviando la mirada. Con una mano tomé su mentón e hice que me mirase. Lo volví a besar. Según Yuuka, yo sería el Seme y Fubuki el Uke, aunque nunca entendí porque. Este beso era más apasionado y lleno de sentimientos. Lamí sus labios para que dejase pasar la lengua, y así fue, mi traviesa lengua entró en su boca y, como si de una danza se tratase, nuestras lenguas jugaban.  
Un hilo de saliva nos unía al separarnos, me dispuse a terminar lamiendo, besando y mordiendo su cuello, no pensaba llegar más lejos que eso la primera noche. Una relación no es solo sexo, es amor, cariño, cuidado, pero por sobre todo amor.  
Fubuki soltaba pequeños gemidos, algunos tenían mi nombre, otro mi apellido y los otros, los "normales", los que solo contenían un "Ah...". Cuando terminé con mi "trabajo" volví a tumbarme a su lado, él no esperó para abrazarme poniendo una mano suya en mi pecho y su cabeza en mi hombro y yo, como buen "Seme", según Yuuka, lo abracé posesivamente. Él apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos dormidos. Pero, estaba incómo, tenía la sensación de que nos observaban.  
Fin POV. Goenji  
¡MINI EXTRA!  
POV. Yuuka  
Justo cuando mi onii-chan y Shi-chan se fueron a dormir al balcón, tomé mi cámara de vídeo y me dispuse a grabar cada segundo. Esto iba a ser un momento memorable.  
Me quedé maravillada con lo que estaba viendo. Shuu-niichan se subió encima de Shi-chan. Y yo, como buena Fujoshi, tuve un derrame nasal. ¡Waa! Ya se habían besado y todo, no me arrepiento de ser una Fujoshi chismosa, grabar este momento es la mejor idea de mi vida. Otro derrame nasal más cuando vi que mi hermanito estaba en el cuello de su lindo acompañante y éste soltaba gemidos.  
Cuando se quedaron dormidos y abrazados me quedé unos diez segundos más, terminé de grabar y me fui a mi habitación a ver el vídeo desde el principio.  
Después de todo, descubrir que mi hermano tenía sueños pervertidos con Fubuki fue algo muy bueno tanto para mi como para él. Aunque me resultase algo perturbador al principio, se escuchaban cosas muy pervertidas de su boca.  
~FIN~

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrendo, pésimo, para quemarlo, lindo, bello, romántico?**  
**Yuuka es la mejor chica de todo Inazuma Eleven, si me estás escuchando: ¡Te quiero, Yuuka!(?)**

**Una preguntita:**

**¿Creen que debería subirlo a Mundo Yaoi?**

**Verán, es que soy realmente tímida y no sé si subirlo ¬/¬ Tengo miedo de que me abucheen y todo eso...Necesito de sus opniones.**

**Cualquier falta de ortografía me dicen y la corrijo :)**

**Bye, beee~~!**


End file.
